


A Loves Misunderstanding

by LadyChef



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James leaves Q after he becomes jealous over a female agent that has a history with James. will they work it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angst and Fluff..Maybe some violence while James is on a mission.

 

James woke to find he was alone in their bed; He sighed and slowly got up and walked to the bathroom and could tell a shower had been taken, because a towel had been used and the mirror was foggy. He relieved himself and washed his hands then brushed his teeth; he went in search of his lover.

Q was in the kitchen wearing only his pajama bottoms, he had started water for tea and had set the coffeemaker for James, he was waiting for his toast when he felt large muscled arms slide around his torso and lips upon his slender neck.

“You left me alone in bed Nicolas, I don’t like that, couldn’t you have least kissed me good morning before leaving our bed?”

Q smiled and turned around and placed his arms around James neck and leaned up kissing him softly on the lips then slowly deepening the kiss.

“James, I knew if I did, we would still be in bed, and we would both be late for work.” Q kissed him again; then rested his forehead to James’s. A smirk came to James lips because he knew that he was right, James would have pulled him back into bed to shag him deep into the mattress.

“Loving you in the early morning is one of my favorite things to do my dear Nicolas, why do you deny me?” James began kissing his neck, taking small gentle bites that lead to the one spot he knew would excite him. Q smiled and whimpered then with all his will pulled back and looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

“I have a new double O today and I would like to make a good impression if you don’t mind, being late wouldn’t be prudent.” Q raised a brow at him as James let out a sigh.

“Fine, I am going to take a shower!” he turned to leave then looked back at him. “You wouldn’t feel like joining me would you?” James was smiling, as Q rolled his eyes and laughed taking the kettle as it began singing.

“No James, I already had my shower and you know that!” He poured his hot water without looking at him. James shrugged and headed down the hallway saying loudly!

“Can’t blame a man for trying!” he shut the door to the bathroom behind him as he heard Q laughing. Q left James a note with his coffee, telling him that he had a breakfast waiting for him in the oven and that he would see him at work. Q had dressed quickly and took his bag and coat and left, catching a taxi before James couldn’t entice him again, a man could only last so long against the will of James Bond.

Once at Q branch, He had met up with his new double Oh agent and her name was Amanda Cortez, long dark hair and deep brown eyes, some of the other agents had noticed her but she gave them no mind. Q had shown her around then showed her what equipment she should expect. She was quite the listener and absorbed everything even understanding some of Q’s little jokes.

James arrived then and Q knew instantly he was there because they had that love and bonding between them, he turned and smiled at James who returned that smile until he saw Amanda then his face changed into that one he used to cloak his emotions.

James stopped when he saw Amanda, then smiled wide and went to her giving her a hug. Amanda seemed to know him as well and went happily into the hug. Q stood there puzzled and frowning, he wasn’t sure he liked this. James pulled back and was still smiling.

“Amanda you did it, you said you would be part of this, congratulations!” James kissed her cheek. Amanda blushed and smiled.

“So happy to see you James, thankfully alive, and thank you I worked really hard to get here.” Her eyes were bright as she turned back to Q. James turned to Q as well finally and he knew that look he was getting.

“Q, Amanda and I met a long time ago; she was the younger sister of a friend of mine when I was in the navy!”  James still had an arm around her shoulders and her arm was still around James.

Q nodded with a brow raised, it was then that M came down and offered his hand to Amanda, shaking it firmly then notices how close James is standing to Amanda.

“007 do tell me you are not going to seduce my new agent?” M had a brow raised but it was Q who looked upset by that remark.

James rolled his eyes dropping his arm from Amanda, then looked at M.

“M, she is the younger sister of a friend of mine, so no I am not, besides she is quite dangerous, so no worries.” He smiled at them both then looked at Q. James would have said he was in a committed relationship but Q wasn’t ready yet for everyone to know about him and James. M laughed then turned to Q.

“Q when you have time I have paperwork for you to fill out about those new weapons you commissioned made.” M turned and left as Q said yes. M turned back around and looked to Amanda.

“002 if you have time, Eve has some things for you to fill out and I believe now would be the time!” His brow was raised yet again. So she scrambled and went with him out of Q branch and to the lift. James stood there looking at Q, who had this look on his face as if he was coming to terms with something. James moved over to him and snaps his fingers; Q shook his head and looked at him annoyed.

“Something bothering you Q, you seem awfully quiet for once?” James wanted to touch him but he had given James strict rules about protocol when in Q branch. Q looked at him and spoke softly.

“You know her; do you have a history with her?” Q looked him square in the eyes when he asked James that. James got insulted and stepped back from him.

“You honestly going to ask me that, so every woman I know you are going to assume I shagged them, honestly Q did you not see how old she is, and how old I am, when I was in Navy she was a child but thanks for the vote of confidence.” He turned and left heading out the doors of Q branch not looking back.

Q felt bad but he still wasn’t sure about this “friendship”, he knew James had a sorted history dealing with woman and sex, he felt inadequate at times when they were together, he wasn’t curvy and beautiful like the women James had been with, he was a man and skinny and had this mop of hair on his head and glasses. At times he couldn’t figure out why James was with him. Q sighed and went back to work, putting this issue with James to the back of his mind as he began coding again.

Ten hours later Q enters the flat he and James shares when he doesn’t want to go to his own and finds James sitting on the couch with no lights on but one by the window behind him. His face was shaded, Q set his things down and put his coat on the peg and went over the couch and sat down. James spoke but didn’t turn to face him.

“Nicolas, if you want this relationship to happen you need to let go of the past, especially mine. I never said I was a saint nor will I ever be ashamed of my past, I did what I had to for Queen and Country and for myself at times.” He turned to Q then, he had an odd sad look on his face.

“I won’t allow you to throw my past into my face every time you feel threatened, I won’t stand for it and I will not stay with you if you do this.” He stood up then and turned to the window. Q sat there knowing James is right but a part of him still wasn’t sure about him.

“James, I can’t help it, I mean women throw themselves at you and I, well I am just a skinny man, your first man I guess, you never did say if you had been with a man before.” Q sighed and took off his glasses and rubbed his face.

James turned to him, his face a mask, never one to give away his emotions, walked past Q to the bedroom. Q stood and followed him thinking they were going to make up and then make love but James had pulled out a small overnight bag.

“Where are you going, there isn’t a mission?” Q went to his side but had to step back when James moved away from him.

“I am going to a hotel or maybe over to a friend’s flat while you decide if you can handle being in a relationship with me, without throwing my past into my face every time I speak to someone of the opposite sex.”

Q was livid now, and he went over to James and pushed on his chest. James just looked at him.

“You go ahead and leave, maybe you will find someone who doesn’t know you, maybe shag them into the mattress. Maybe you can find your “friend’s sister” Amanda and have her.” Q looked smug as he crossed his arms over his chest.

James slowly turned and gave him a look under hooded eyes.

“Maybe I will Nicolas, since you seem to find me so unsavory, why did you even bother entering this relationship, why lead me on? Make it seem as if you actually liked me or maybe even cared. I have never hidden my past from you nor will I, your past is still unknown to me but do you see me worrying about it, no I accept you as you are, I have never asked about your past because I felt that you would tell me when you felt like it.”

James zipped up his bag, then grabbed a hanging bag that he kept a suit in and took it from the closet, then looked at Q.

He touched his cheek then leaned in and kissed him softly. James ran his thumb across his lush lower lip.

“When you can trust me, I will come back, but until then I cannot be in a relationship with you, as trust is important to me and I have to know you trust me as much as I trust you.”  James picked up his bag and left the flat without looking back.

Q sat in their bedroom just staring out the door expecting him to come back, but he didn’t. He didn’t know how long he sat there but it had been a while. Eve texted him, telling him that James was with her, just in case he wanted to know and that she thought Q was being an arse. He closed his mobile and took a deep breath.

He went to bed without eating and laid there thinking about James and what had happened. He woke up late because he didn’t set the alarm, his mobile ringing because he was late. M had left messages as did Eve, wondering where he was at. He shot out of bed and cleaned up as quickly as he could then ran out of the flat and ran to the tube. Q ran into Q branch and was met with frantic workers asking him a multitude of questions and wanting him to fix things and such.

After an hour things calmed down, until M showed up and went up to him.

“You were late; what is going on Q?” M was looking right at him. Q just shrugged and went back to his coding.

“Personal issue M, won’t happen again.” Q looked at him then back to his laptop. M said he hoped it didn’t and that Bond was sent to Rome this morning with 002 and that R was going to be his eyes and ears since Q was late. Q was pissed off but accepted it. After M left Q went right to R and questioned her about the mission. R took a breath sensing this was more than just a routine question from him since she had noticed small things that happened between Bond and Q.

“They were sent early this morn and are to be seen as a couple enjoying a vacation, but were actually going to find an Italian shipping magnet that was funding terrorism and to bring him down.”

Q told her if she needed any help to come to him and to keep him notified of everything going on. She nodded then went back to her laptop. He took out his mobile and texted James, he was so pissed off that she was sent with him that he sent a message he wishes he could take back.

_I hope you have fun on your mission with your “friend”, Do try not to shag our fellow agent, unless you have to for Queen and Country and do bring home the equipment in one piece..Q_

Q set his mobile down as he went over emails on his laptop when he heard the familiar sound of an incoming text. Picking it up and brought the screen up, he frowned then closed his eyes.

_Nicolas, I remember the texts I use to get, asking “Me” to come home safe, No worries, I’ll make sure your “Equipment” is back safe. J_

Q bit his lower lip and realized what an ass he was being, but it was too late now. He didn’t hear Eve arrive at his desk until she spoke up.

“Q, here is your updated invoices and I want you to know I think you’re an asshole for how you are treating James, have a good day!”

She walked off and left heading to the lift. Q just sank down into his chair and laid his head on the desk. 

Q listened in as R got James and 002 through a tough spot, they both thanked her, they didn’t know Q was listening in. Q went into his office and hacked into the video feed that R had on her com.

He saw how she and James acted towards each other and he saw the ease and friendliness they shared. Q was jealous but a part of him knew he shouldn’t be because James had yet to ever cheat on him, even on missions since they had started seeing each other, he had found other ways to get the information he wanted.

R told them that for that evening 007 and 002 were fine, and that she would call him if there was any need for it, Q nodded and gathered his things to go home, if he wanted to call it that now that he lived alone.

Once inside the flat he locked and set the alarms; put his coat and satchel away then just stood there, he looked around the room then sighed, then went into the kitchen and made himself some eggs and toast for dinner, thinking if James was here they would have takaway or maybe go out. He ate at their table feeling lonely and sad. He missed James and wanted him home, he began to think of ways to get his love home, so he can ask for forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

 

James and Amanda were doing their best to show the Italian shipping tycoon they were a couple and were interested in investing and it was exhausting pretending.

Once they were back in their shared hotel suite, Amanda went off to shower and James went out on the balcony to sit and relax. James checked his mobile and found a text from R.

_Q is fine but I know he misses you badly, but he is hiding it well. Eve called him an asshole! R_

James shouldn’t have but he did laugh reading that text. He knows Q is jealous of Amanda even though James has no interest in her and she doesn’t in him as well, but if Q was going to keep thinking there was and be an ass, James wasn’t going to fight it. Let the boffin think what he wants.

Amanda called from the bedroom door that the shower was free if he wanted it; he called back a thanks but waited knowing she was getting dressed. When Amanda emerged from the bedroom wearing a large t shirt and sweats with her hair pulled back, she walked up behind James and enjoyed the view.

“It’s so beautiful here, I should bring Eve here if she would have me;” she sat down next to James.

“Eve would be lucky to have you but I cannot speak for her, I only know one side of her not her private life.” He stood and smiled at her, then leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then walked to the bedroom and got his things and went into the bathroom to shower. He let the hot water sluice over his body, while he began to think about Nicolas, his cock started to harden, he so loved him but he wouldn’t let his jealousy rule over him. Thoughts of the last time they had made love overwhelmed him, causing him to smile and stroke himself. All he could see was Q under him, touching his face and reaching for James, begging him for more and it caused James to moan, his hand stroking slowly over his now hard cock.

He leaned his head on the tiles, the hot water pounding his back as his hand stroked him to release, images of Q open and loving to him filling his mind. When he came he didn’t shout but held it in with soft grunts, his seed going down the drain. Taking a deep breath he began to wash himself then so they could go relax and have a meal on the balcony.

Q warred with himself if he should text James or not, should he apologize in a text or wait till he returns from Rome. He decides to text but not to apologize, he should wait to do that when James is with him; he picks up his mobile and begins texting, praying he doesn’t say something stupid.

_I do hope you are alright? Q_

James was buttoning up his shirt when he heard his mobile ping saying he had a text, walking over he picks it up and raises a brow seeing it’s from Q. He decides to text back and he didn’t care if it upset Q or not he was still pissed that Q was acting this way.

_Your equipment is fine! J_

Q opened his phone went his mobile chimed with the text and bit his lip feeling tears sting his eyes. He knew he deserved that but he had hoped James wouldn’t be as angry as before but he guessed he was wrong. Q sighed and put his mobile away and knew there would be a confrontation when James returned and he would be ready for it.

James and Amanda enjoyed a meal of salmon and fresh asparagus with sautéed cherry tomatoes. The breeze was light on the balcony as they sat in the shade. They discussed her brother and how he was doing with his family and his naval position. Amanda said she was an aunt two times over and James smiled at that saying her brother Andrew always wanted children, and would speak of it often when they were serving together. Amanda looked at him then and asked.

“James, don’t you want a family?” Amanda speared a tomato as she asked. James shook his head, telling her in this line of work it wasn’t prudent and the man he was fond of didn’t really want any children either. She nodded then laughed.

“Andrew was always pissed you never found him attractive!” She and James both laughed.

“Your brother is attractive but just isn’t my type and at the time I only was attracted to women but now I find them too shady.” James looked at her raised brow then they laughed again.

“I guess the women you meet up with in this job could and probably are shady so don’t worry I’m not offended.” She raised her Chardonnay to him in salute and he did it as well.

“To shady women, maybe they keep us employed!” they both laughed then.

 

 Q went through his day as if on auto pilot. R kept him informed of James goings on and that he had told R that perhaps he would be coming back to London sooner than he thought, but wasn’t sure. Q nodded but didn’t say anything.

James was sitting with the tycoon Alesandro Moretti in his large villa on the veranda of his home sipping Dolcetto and enjoying the view while Amanda was out shopping with his wife. They were discussing how much James was willing to fund his newest “endeavor” or just perhaps providing arms.

James was portraying himself as a wealthy arms dealer from Britain, who was looking for something new to do.

Moretti looked at him and sized him up then asked. “So how much are you willing to fund Mr. Anderson?” He sipped as he waited for James reply. James smiled not as a pleasantry but because the man used his alias.

“I am willing to hand over more than 20 million if I can get some sort of payback if you call it on whatever is achieved!” James swirled his wine in the glass as he looked over at Alesandro, who had a slight grin on his face.

“Mr. Anderson, James if I may, your wife is very beautiful, but you two are not very affectionate, if my wife was as lovely, I believe we would have many children by now.” The man turned his dark eyes to James.

He grins over to the man and softly laughs. We plan on many children, just biding our time till we figure out what we want to do. And trust me Mr. Moretti, we get the practice in.” They both laughed at that but then Alesandro turned back to him and spoke quite elegantly.

Mr. Anderson, if you want to buy in to my project, you will have to show me how you practice!” He sipped his wine and winked at James whose face went a bit hard.

“You want to watch us fuck, seriously?” James put his glass down then and wanted to stab this man right in the chest but he had to get his contacts first.

“Yes Mr. Anderson I do want to watch, my wife gets ill so much because of her cancer that we do not indulge as often as I like and well, I watch others to supplement my needs.” He stood up and looked at James then.

“If you do not indulge me Mr. Anderson, our deal is off, you will not my meet with my partners and you will not be allowed to fund anything, I will expect you here at 8pm; my wife will be well asleep because this shopping trip she is on will wear her out for sure, and do tell your wife to wear something… extremely sexy!” He walked back into the room and left James there to ponder the situation, his guards going with him.

James got up, he was angry but not showing it, he hadn’t realized how sick this man was but now he knew. He went downstairs to the foyer, he heard the limo pull up and saw Amanda and AnnaMarie get out. He pushed his way out of the home and went right to Amanda and gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered to her that they needed to leave.

They gave their apologies and got into the limo and were taken to their hotel. Once upstairs he had Amanda put down her shopping bags and sit down. He explained to her what had transpired and her face went white.

“What!..What do you mean I have to have sex with you in front of him, that’s insane?” She was very upset, leaning forward and putting her face in her hands. James sat down next to her and hugged her.

“If we don’t do this, we won’t get what we need, and we need this badly.” James did his best to believe his own bullshit but he could feel her trembling with anger.

“This is crap James and you know it. Its sick and twisted, James I can’t do this, I’m gay, he will notice if I don’t respond to you the way a wife should, I’ve never been with a man.” She was crying now as James pulled her into a hug.

“We will figure it out Amanda, if you have to just close your eyes and think of Eve.” She laughed when he said that but it was mostly a sob.

R was shocked when she got a message from James and wasn’t too sure she should tell Q or not, he was at home and didn’t really want to disturb him so she decided not to, and knew she would be reamed for it.

8pm came too soon for both of them as they stepped out of the limo; James was in a fine tailored suit, that showed his form well, Amanda in a wrap dress of silk by Armani. She was a nervous wreck but did her best to keep it hidden. James held onto her hand and smiled at her.

A guard led them upstairs to a bedroom that was on the far side of the villa away from his wife’s room. They were let in and it was lit with candles, the room was beautiful, the bed had a canopy and silk red sheets and comforter. Amanda felt as if she would hyperventilate but having James near helped. Moretti was sitting in a large chair a few feet from the bed near the fire that was lit.

“Welcome and thank you for coming, once this is over you will both be invited to dinner with my partners and I, so let’s get started.” He pointed to the bed; James looked at him and asked.

“Is this for your eyes only or are we being videotaped?” He felt Amanda squeeze his hand tightly as he asked. Alesandro just laughed.

“No Mr. Anderson just for my eyes, I do not believe in doing that.” He pointed again to the bed. James let go of Amanda’s hand and removed his jacket and tie. Then he began to undress Amanda when Alesandro stopped them.

“Let her do it herself, I enjoy that.” He was looking right at her and it frightened her but she swallowed her fear and undid the tie of her dress and let the silk slide from her body to reveal black lace undergarments.

 James was removing his shirt when he saw that and felt himself become aroused because she was quite beautiful. She stood there in her lace bra and underwear and high heels. While James undid his belt and pushed down his pants and removed his shoes to reveal his boxer briefs. He held out his hand to her and she gave it to him as he leads her to the bed. She lay down and James moved onto the bed next to her and slowly began kissing her, whispering comforting words as he does.

She whimpers and clings to him then gasps as he slides a hand down and under her lace panties to cup her soft folds. James was hard instantly it felt like, it had been a while since he had been with a woman and now here one was and all he could think about was Nicolas.

He gently moved his fingers around her small folds and finds that one bud to tease, her moans were audible, as James removes her bra and begins sucking on a pink nipple, teasing it with his teeth and tongue. He tosses the bra to Alesandro who chuckles softly as it lands in his lap. James could feel her nails digging hard into his muscled back. He sits up and reaches for her panties and slowly pulls them off of her, tossing those to Alesandro as well, who then lifts them to his face.

James moves atop her and slowly moves down her body leaving kisses along her torso, he puts each of her legs over his shoulder and breathes in her scent as he begins to slide his tongue along her soft folds. Her hands grip his head as she starts to moan louder, he could feel her trembling as he feasted on her body, he prayed she would calm down so as not to tip him off.

He delved his tongue around her clitoris, suckling it and flicking his tongue around it. She was writhing on the bed, gripping his head hard. As used his tongue and fingers, Amanda cried out her orgasm and arched her body, throwing her head back, James slid up her body and began kissing her lips then her neck whispering to her.

“I can’t use a condom, don’t worry I’m clean, but trust me, if you get pregnant don’t worry about keeping it, I won’t stop you.” He kissed her lips again before she could respond and lifted her legs up and thrusts himself into her hot center. Blue eyes close in pleasure as her tight hole enveloped him. It’s been a long time since James had been with a woman; ever since he began seeing Q he had found other ways to seduce information from his female marks. He started thrusting deeply, her legs wrapped around his body, her nails scoring his back; she was moaning and whimpering with each thrust.

James took a glance at Alesandro and noticed the man was sweating and watching intently, James could see he was aroused and worried that he may want to have Amanda as well so he checked under the pillow to where the blade was that he had brought in.

Amanda looked up at James, she was on fire but part of her hated this and him for making her enjoy this. And the fear of pregnancy was screaming at her in the back of her mind. She honestly didn’t realize that this would be part of her service to her country.

She could feel another orgasm coming and did her best to let it happen, but her heart wasn’t really into this. James could see the war going on in her eyes and gave her a smile; she could see he was near as well.

He reached down and began rubbing her clit to bring her to orgasm, he saw her then felt her cum and it helped send him over the edge, his face was against her neck and grunted loudly then Amanda heard him say Nicolas and she knew he was thinking of his partner, of course it kind of hurt but she also knew she didn’t want James at all.

James got off of Amanda then gathered her in his arms and pulled a sheet over her body. He turned them to Alesandro and saw that he was getting up.

“James, Mrs. Anderson, I thank you and you will get your chance to invest with my partners. Dinner is in an hour, you have full use of this room to get ready.” Alesandro left the room as James said thank you.

Once he was out of the room Amanda began to cry softly, James held her to him and let her vent. He felt awful and dirty, and didn’t know what to do now. He told Amanda to stay where she was and went to the door naked and locked it, then put a chair under the doorknob just in case, then headed into the restroom and began a shower and made sure it was getting hot, He went back and gathered Amanda up in the sheet and carried her to the shower.

He helped her put her hair up then set her inside to wash herself. He stood guard and sighed when he heard her still crying.

“I am so sorry Amanda; I know you are not use to this line of service, but I cannot say that in future you will not have to do something worse than this, you will have to toughen your skin.”

She stepped out of the shower, the water still running and was given a towel as he looked away. She wrapped herself in it, and looked at him.

“How do you do this, how do you keep yourself sane?” James just looked at her then smiled as he got into the shower.

“Who says I’m sane?” He chuckled and began to wash himself as she got dressed and fixed her makeup. He got dressed after his shower and drying off and got himself dressed as well.

He sheathed the knife then removed the chair from the door then unlocked the door and turned to her. She walked up to him and nodded, he lifted her hand and kissed it, opening the door they both headed downstairs to meet with the others.

R was pacing Q branch and was worried about Q hearing what had transpired, she knew he was jealous of 002 being with James even though she knew James would never cheat willingly.

Q entered Q Branch and looked at R and noticed she wasn’t herself.

“What is going on, is James hurt?” He walked quickly right to her and looked her in the eyes. R shook her head no, James was fine.

“They are both fine, I just, well not sure if I want to update you or not.” She was rubbing the back of her neck now; she was doing her best to avoid it. Q just stood there waiting, his arms crossed over his chest. R just took a breath and released it and told him what had transpired over the nighttime. Q stood there stoic and nodding, but inside he was screaming with rage.

“Thank you for the update, go back and keep monitoring and let me know of any changes.” Q headed to his office and shut the door and did his best not to go into a rage. He knew something like this would happen; that she would get her claws into James.

How could Q compete now, Amanda was beautiful and a woman and had curves and a lushness about her, and she had a history with James that involved her family. All Q had was a skinny body and floppy hair and computers.

Q felt tears coming; he was going to lose James to this woman. Why would he want a skinny man like him when he could have her?

He took a deep breath then left his office and did coding and such, helped others through mistakes, he felt as if he was floating, when five pm came he gathered his things and his laptop and left.

When he entered the flat they shared, he dropped his coat and bag on the floor, put his laptop down with his coat then went to the kitchen and opened a cabinet and took out a few plates and began smashing them on the floor, he grabbed glasses as well and threw them into the wall.

Leaving the kitchen he tossed the coffee table over and broke a few of their knickknacks except for the bulldog that M had given James after she died. He tossed books and ripped up magazines.

He stood in the middle of the mess and screamed loudly in anger then sat on the floor crying. He was going to loose James, and it was killing him. He sat there leaning back against the couch with tears in his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

James and Amanda sat at the table with the others, four men and two women who looked like you could have picked them up on the street. The men with Alesandro looked very unsavory, one James was sure was from Pakistan, he smiled at them with that smile that he gives when he doesn’t like you very much.

Amanda felt like she was under a microscope, the men giving her lewd looks. James took her hand in his then whispered to her.

“Don’t worry, no one will hurt you, I will make sure of it.” He smiled again but she still didn’t feel all that confident. She was thinking that maybe she shouldn’t be an agent. Killing she could handle it’s the other aspects she is having problems with. Being a female agent is a lot harder than being a man; at least that was what she thought.

Dinner was served and the men talked about arms and how much they would need, and how much money they would have to gather.

One of the men kept staring at Amanda so James gave him a look that spoke of evil and death, so he turned away and paid attention to the woman on his left. When dinner was over most of them went to the patio by the pool and drank wine and liquor, while James spoke with Alesandro about payment and a list of people who James would be supplying arms to. He tucked the list into his suit pocket and thanked Alesandro and offered him a check for the amount of 20 million. He asked James if he and Amanda would like to stay the night as the others would be also but James said that Amanda wasn’t feeling well and that maybe tomorrow night would be better. Alesandro understood then said he hoped she felt better and that he would see them tomorrow.

They entered the Limo and Amanda just sat there, about a mile out from the villa she begged for them to stop the car. She got out just in time before she vomited, James holding up her hair and holding her to calm her down.

“Amanda, just breathe it’s all over, you won’t have to do anything with them again, I swear it.” James could feel her trembling as she stopped retching. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders then helped her back into the limo and gave her his handkerchief, she leans against him as she wipes her mouth.

“I can’t go back there James, I really don’t think I am cut out for this, maybe I should just stay a regular agent.” She held back the tears as James held her. James sat there and pondered for a moment then spoke to her softly.

“You know Andrew had to kill someone one time, shot him dead, and he retched later that night when no one was around but me. It wasn’t in him either but it is part of service if you are in war time. What we do is always war time, our work never ends because of there are bad people out there wanting to destroy what we love. You need to decide soon Amanda if you can handle this, because sometimes our job involves more than just pulling a trigger.”

She looked at him and nodded. Once they were back at the hotel, she immediately went and showered again, James went and poured himself a drink then contacted R. He gave over his list by encrypted email. He asked R about Q, and when she hesitated he became concerned. R explained that he made her give over what had transpired this evening and James exploded on her.

“Are you insane, Now you’ve done it, thank you R for fucking up my relationship, I was going to tell him when I returned now I may not have a home or a man to return to.” He hung up his mobile and drank down his scotch.

He changed clothes and dressed in all black, when Amanda emerged from the bedroom wearing pajamas and a robe she noticed his clothing.

“What is going on, are you going out?” Amanda went over to him as James put a gun in the back of his pants. He was sheathing another knife when he looked at her.

“I am going to end this all tonight; I am taking down everyone in that house except for his wife and perhaps those women.” James pulled a black jacket on and went to the door.

“Wait, I will go with you, you might need back up?” she was removing her robe when James stopped her.

“You have been compromised Amanda, honestly I think if you went back into that villa you might panic and I can’t risk that.” He touched her face gently. Then left and headed down to the stairs and the back entrance.

Amanda called R and told her what was going on and to keep track of James, she said she would once she hung up and then rang up Q.

Q picked up his mobile after seven rings, noticing it was R calling. He greeted her then listened, told her to keep him notified then hung up.

Q set down his mobile and looked around his wrecked flat; he got up from the floor and went into the bedroom and lays down. Gathering up a pillow from James side, he breathed in James cologne, holding the pillow close he felt the tears come.

James had taken a taxi after walking a long way from the hotel; He came upon the villa after having the taxi drop him off a mile away. He knew it was armed and had guards, but James disabled the alarm from the guardhouse after subduing a guard and taking his gun. Slowly moving along the side of the house, he enters from a service entrance and makes his way up the stairs the back way that the maids take, he placed the silencer on the gun he had, no need for a Walther this time he used a more basic gun.

He found Mrs. Moretti’s room first; he could hear her labored breathing and knew she was probably near death. Not finding her husband in this room he exits and heads down the hallway, hearing voices in the throes of having sex, he quietly opened the door and saw it was the one he figured was from Pakistan and was more than likely a well-funded terrorist, once they were through the girl went to the restroom while he lit a cigarette, James crawled into the room and stood up and before the man could scream he shot him in the side of the head with his gun using a silencer, turning his head so the woman wouldn’t notice and would think he was sleeping, James put out the cigarette.

He quickly exited the room and went across the hall and found the other terrorist asleep his whore next to him, James quickly slit his neck, covering him up to his neck, he still when he heard the woman turn over and make a sound, when she didn’t wake James left the room.

All that was left was Alesandro, He saw one guard and shot him dead, then dragged him away and tucked him into a closet. He could hear a commotion and slipped into the room silently, thankful it had a sitting room first instead of a bedroom, he could hear a woman crying and whimpering.

He found Alesandro attempting to rape a young servant, so James lifted his gun and when the girl saw him, he put a finger to her mouth to silence her and gripped him and ripped him away from the girl who scrambled off the bed. Alesandro’s eyes widen seeing it was James, who gave him an evil smile, and pushed him down onto the bed his gloved hand covering his mouth.

The girl was standing there trying to hold together her ripped uniform, James told her to keep quiet and she saw nothing, she nodded and left thanking him. James moved onto the bed and smiled.

“So you like raping young women, interesting, I think I will stop you from ever doing that again.” James aimed the gun at his crotch and pulled the trigger. The man screamed against the gloved hand, as he was bleeding out James cut his throat just to get it over with. He covered the man with his comforter; he stood and sheathed his blade.

His gun raised as he went down the stairs slowly, each guard he found doing rounds he shot. He wanted to burn the villa down but he couldn’t kill the women inside, quickly he made his way out and onto the street removing items of clothing such as the black jacket which he tucked into the bottom of a trash bin, then the black sweatshirt, that he threw into a car that had its window open. Wearing only a white t-shirt and his black pants and boots, James used a hose he found outside a petrol station and washed the gloves and shoved them into a bucket he found outside the station.

After walking about an hour he hailed a taxi driving by and went back to the hotel. He woke Amanda up and made her pack telling her they were leaving just to be safe.

They got a red eye flight to London, once they were on the plane he texted R that they were returning. R in turn texted Q that James was coming home and that he is fine, Q didn’t text back.

After almost three hours, they landed in London, a car service was there to pick them up and drive them home, James decided he would be debriefed tomorrow, right now all he wanted was to see Q. They dropped Amanda off first, James walked her up to her flat and made sure she was alright and that if she needed anything to call him, she smiled and kissed his cheek then went inside her flat locking it and setting the alarms.

James got back into the car and took a deep breath knowing he was in for a fight when he got home. Getting his bag he headed up to his flat and unlocked it and entered, turning off the alarm he sat his bag down and couldn’t believe what he saw, broken dishes everywhere, furniture upended and things from the mantle broken, he called out for Q worried something was wrong, he checked each room till he found him in the bedroom asleep clutching a pillow to his face.

He sat down on the bed and touched his cheek, then brushed some of his curls away from his eyes. He gently woke him up, because he looked like he had been wearing those clothes for days.

“Nicolas, wake up I’m home, wake up love.” James leaned down and kissed him on the cheek as he began to wake. Q sat up rubbing his face and fixing his glasses and looked at James. He touched his face, looking for wounds then hit him.

Q stood up then and looked back at James. He couldn’t believe he just hit him but he had and he was stunned but also angry.

James just looked at him like he lost his mind, putting a hand to his cheek.

“What in bloody hell Nicolas, why did you hit me, what is wrong with you?” He stood up then not to intimidate him but because he wasn’t sure what the hell to do. Q came up to him and pushed him.

“You fucked her, you took her and fucked her, is that what you want, is she more of what you want James, have you replaced me with that..fucking whore!” Q was staring him right in the eyes and it was then that James grabbed him and pushed him against the wall and held him there as he struggled and kissed him passionately, he held one hand on Q’s hip the other behind his head and delved his tongue past Q’s lips kissing him deeply.

As soon as he felt Q soften he pushed away, and stared into his eyes.

“Did R give you the reason why I had to sleep with her, did she tell you the reason, Moretti wouldn’t give over anything unless he could watch, so you still think it was a lovemaking, no it wasn’t, it was fucking in front of a madman, Amanda doesn’t want me Nicolas, she is a lesbian, she wants Eve, she had never been with a man before Nicolas and she was frightened. Do you still think it was what I wanted, all I could think about was you?” James walked away from him and was heading towards the door. Q quickly ran after him and tackled him to the floor; James almost hit him but knew if he did he could really damage him.

Q was breathing hard, as was James who just laid there looking at him. Q began crying, so James sat up and moved to him and pulled him into his arms.

“I love you Nicolas, I would never willingly cheat on you, and Amanda is no threat to you or us.” James kissed Q’s forehead, and breathed him in. Q clung to him as he cried.

“Forgive me James, I let jealousy overwhelm me, I just fear I am not good enough for you and that I will not be enough for you. Look at me, I’m skinny and wear glasses and have this horrible hair and…” Q took a breath as James cut him off, wiping tears from his face.

“Nicolas, shut the fuck up, I love you and if I didn’t want you, why would I come home to you, why would I want you more than anyone in the world, I love your skinny body and your glasses, and especially that hair of yours. My heart and mind chose you as did my body.” James smiled and kissed him softly then laughed as Q hugged him tightly.

“You do realize now we have to buy more dishes and glasses!” James smiled and kissed his cheek as Q leaned back and bit his lip.

“I got upset and vented on our home, I’m sorry; we can go shopping tomorrow if you want?” James kissed his lips and smiled and pulled him back into a hug.

“We can go whenever you want love, um should we clean this up or wait till morning, I would hate to step on glass when I first wake and go to make you tea.”   He held Q now as they both looked around the room. Q agreed they should clean it all up; they both got up, James cleaning up the living area and Q taking over the kitchen. Once all the glass and debris was cleaned and thrown out, they took a shower together; Q washed James between kisses and soft words. Q was tending to James as he would if he was wounded and it made James smile.

They both got under the covers of their bed, Q was instantly in James’s arms, holding onto him tightly. Q sat up and got atop James lap and leaned down kissing his face and neck. James slid his hands up Q’s legs and around to his back. Their kisses were wet and passionate, lips and tongue, Q was whining now, so James gripped him flipped him gently onto the bed covering him, James slid a hand down and began stroking Q’s burgeoning cock, he felt the slick pre-cum and lifted it to his lips tasting it and winking at Q who was moaning loudly.

James reached and got the lube from the drawer then slid down the bed to get between Q’s thighs. He pushed Q’s legs up and started to suck on his balls, taking one then the other and grinning when he heard Q moaning, so he pushed his thighs back further and slid his tongue down to the tight ring of muscle and laved his tongue over it, teasing it then slowly slides a lubed finger into him.

Q was beyond himself now, writhing on the bed, fingers gripping the sheets. James slid his finger in and out slowly then he moved it deeply inside him to that spot of nerves and Q just about jumped up. Q’s moans were loud and long and they made James smile, when he added another finger, Q lifted his head then back down, James was hard as stone right now, but he wanted Q to enjoy this, to solidify for Q that he was loved and wanted.

Q was breathing hard and sat up leaning on his elbows and looked at James.

“James please, just fucking shag me now, I need you love please!” Q’s eyes were so dark with want, there was sheen of sweat on his chest and forehead causing his dark curls to damped. James gently eased his fingers from him and pulled a baby wipe they kept in a drawer on his fingers, then slid back between Q’s thighs then slicked up his raging hard cock. Putting Q’s legs were placed against his chest as he began to slowly fill his tight hole with his cock. James moaned out, he was damn tight and it felt so good. He held Q’s legs to his chest, kissing his feet, he thrusts deeply into his lover, and Q was writhing on the bed, crying and moaning. His cock was leaking onto his flat stomach, but Q wouldn’t touch it because he knew James like to.

James pushed Q’s legs apart and moves down atop Q and begins kissing him deeply, holding his legs apart so he can still thrust deeply into him. Q wrapped his arms around James back, digging his nails into his shoulders.

“Oh James..James…so deep, more more please, harder!” Q was whimpering and moaning so loud, writhing and bucking his hips up to meet with James thrusts.

“Bloody hell Nicolas, so fucking good; you are so hot and tight!”

James was holding on as tight as he could so that Q could cum first. He reached down and started stroking Q’s cock, and it didn’t take long for him to reach his orgasm, his seed erupting onto his stomach and over James hand, Q screamed it out.

“Jaaaaaaaames, oh James …” Q probably drew blood on James shoulders as his orgasm hit him hard.

Once Q came, James lifted up and gripped his hips and began to drive his cock hard deeply, he was grunting with each deep thrust.

“Nghhhh Nicolas, so fucking good!” he thrust one last time, his seed erupted into his body.

He collapsed upon him, his face against his slender neck. Sweat was beaded on his shoulders, he slid his hands under Q and up under his head, as he began kissing his neck then his face and lips.

“I love you James, I am so sorry I didn’t trust you and what happened between you and Amanda isn’t an issue I promise.” Q looked up into those ice blue eyes, his hands touching James cheeks. James leaned down and kissed him softly, pressing his forehead to his.

“Nicolas, I would never willingly cheat on you, I love you so much, and your trust is important to me. You are my world, I want to be with you always, never forget that I want you and have since we met.” He was kissing his jawline as he spoke and Q held back tears, he was thinking how did he get so lucky to have this man who could be with anyone, wants to be with him. They fell asleep after cleaning up a little, James held Q in his arms, resting his chin on Q’s head. Q was clinging to him tightly and it caused James to smile.

 

A month later, all the men on the list were apprehended and charged with terrorism. James anonymously sent an expert Oncologist to see Mrs. Moretti and had begun treating her and the outcome looked good for her to recover. Amanda had come to James when Q was in a meeting and told him that she wasn’t with child and James smiled and kissed her cheek. He told her that telling Q wouldn’t be a good idea and to just keep it to herself, she agreed.

Eve approached them then and slid her arm around Amanda and winked at James as they walked off together. James just laughed softly and turned when he heard Q approach and look at him with a raised brow. James just leaned down and kissed Q on the cheek and told him he would see him later to take him to dinner then their flat. Then James whispered in his ear what he planned to do to him that night. Q blushed as James walked away. It was good to be James Bond’s lover.

 

End. 


End file.
